


I Call It Magic (When I'm With You)

by bumble_bumble_bumblebee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Fantasy, Hogwarts, M/M, Magic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumble_bumble_bumblebee/pseuds/bumble_bumble_bumblebee
Summary: Edward Styles zawsze był dobrym dzieckiem. Aż do dnia, gdy w jego życiu pojawił się William Tomlinson. "[...]- Styles? - zawołał za nim William. Ed zatrzymał się i obejrzał przez ramię, unosząc brwi pytająco.- Hmm?Chłopak uśmiechnął się złowieszczo.- Pamiętaj, że nasz pojedynek nie został rozstrzygnięty.Potem odwrócił się na pięcie z zadziwiającą gracją, a czarna szata powiewała za nim jak skrzydła. William wydawał się perfekcyjny; pełen uroku osobistego, bystry, nie okazujący lęku. Idealnie pasował do obrazu Gryfona, który przez stulecia utrwalił się w zbiorowej świadomości.Tak łatwo było go znienawidzić."





	

_2 maja 1998 roku_

 

Patrząc na czerwone iskry, sypiące się z różdżki chłopaka, gdy walczył, Ed na chwilę odpłynął. Tak jakby czas nagle stanął w miejscu, wszystko wokół niego zwolniło. Jedynym, co widział, była determinacja na twarzy Willa i to, w jaki sposób zaciskał usta, marszczył nos. Biła od niego siła, która onieśmielała.

Przez moment... znów było tak, jak tamtego dnia, gdy po raz pierwszy go zobaczył. Gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczył go _naprawdę_.

 

_26 października 1995 roku_

 

Dzień był dość ciepły jak na koniec października. Błonia wypełniały się uczniami, którzy próbowali łapać ostanie promienie słońca. W Wielkiej Brytanii były one rzadkością, nawet w takim miejscu jak Hogwart. Mało kto dobrowolnie rezygnował z tej odrobiny luksusu. Gwar rozmów, krzyki i śmiechy docierały do zamku jak ciche echo. Było oczywiste, że uczniowie świetnie się bawią.

Oczywiście, były wyjątki. Jak Ed, który utknął w lochach, szorując kociołki i bezskutecznie zdrapując zaschniętą krew salamandry ze stolików.

– Boże, jak ja cię nienawidzę – wymamrotał.

William rzucił mu przelotne spojrzenie spod zdecydowanie zbyt długich rzęs.

– Z wzajemnością.

Jeśli istniała gorsza kara od spędzenia całego popołudnia na sprzątaniu, było to sprzątanie w towarzystwie tego Gryfona. Ed po stokroć wolałby polerować puchary z panią Norris parskającą mu nad głową i Filchem, śledzącym każdy ruch. Po stokroć.

Albo wyprawę do Zakazanego Lasu. Naprawdę, przyjąłby ją z otwartymi ramionami.

Gdyby się tak zastanowić, w ciągu swojej krótkiej kariery w tej szkole Ed zdążył przerobić już większość kar, które mogli wymyślić nauczyciele. Gdyby na nowo wprowadzono kary cielesne, bardzo prawdopodobne, że byłby pierwszą osobą, która przekona się o tym na własnej skórze. Mógł się założyć, że Filch chętnie dopłaciłby, żeby to zobaczyć. Galeonami.

Niewiele brakowało, by zyskał miano najbardziej nieznośnego i sprawiającego najwięcej problemów Krukona od lat, o ile już się to nie stało. Profesor Flitwick kręcił z zażenowaniem głową za każdym razem, kiedy Ed pojawiał się w jego gabinecie. Nie musiał nawet nic mówić.

Rzecz w tym, że on nawet nie był psotny. Dawniej stawiano go za wzór i często chwalono za nienaganne zachowanie. Zanim trafił do Hogwartu, nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się stać w kącie ani dostać szlabanu. No, właśnie, zanim trafił do Hogwartu.

Wszystkiemu winny był ten przeklęty William Tomlinson.

Od pierwszego dnia, w którym skrzyżowały się ich drogi, nienawidzili się z całego serca. Trudno było to wytłumaczyć. Czasem człowiek spotykał jakąś osobę i momentalnie wiedział, że to przyjaźń na całe życie. Tak samo było z nimi. Już w chwili, kiedy go zobaczył, Ed był pewny, że właśnie zyskał arcywroga. Było to zresztą obustronne. I jakimś cudem William zawsze znajdował sposób, by uprzykrzyć mu życie. Zwykle kończyło się to zniszczeniem jakiegoś cennego przedmiotu i niebezpiecznie falującymi nozdrzami profesor McGonagall, kiedy odbierała Gryffidorowi i Ravenclaw cenne punkty. Tak jak tego dnia.

– Krukoni zazwyczaj charakteryzują się inteligencją – powiedziała, kiedy próbował tłumaczyć się, że nie wiedział, że pojedynek na korytarzu może doprowadzić do stłuczenia gabloty z nagrodami. Oraz paru okien.

Niech cię szlag, Tomlinson.

Rok szkolny zaczął się ledwie dwa miesiące temu, a on zdążył już stracić rachubę w tym, ile punktów odjęto domowi za jego sprawą. Dziwne, że inni Krukoni jeśli go nie znienawidzili. W takich chwilach cieszył się, że nie trafił do Gryffindoru ani Slytherinu. Rywalizacja między tymi domami była powszechnie znana. Tam liczył się każdy punkt. Co sprowadzało się do konkluzji, że William nie mógł być zbyt lubiany. Chociaż z drugiej strony – Gryfoni mieli w swoich szeregach bliźniaków Weasley. Przy nich wypadał jak psotny przedszkolak.

– Szoruj, szoruj – odezwał się chłopak, wyrywając go z rozmyśleń. – Od robienia maślanych oczu ten kociołek się nie oczyści.

Ed miał już na końcu języka jakąś ciętą ripostę, ale uznał, że nie warto. Zamiast tego zapytał:

– Od kiedy to jesteś taki porządny, co?

William wzruszył ramionami.

– Im szybciej skończymy, tym szybciej będziemy mogli sobie stąd pójść. – Wyszczerzył się złośliwie. – Niektórzy z nas mają dziewczyny, którymi trzeba się zająć.

Na twarzy Eda pojawił się zniesmaczony grymas. Ostatnim, o czym miał ochotę słuchać, było życie uczuciowe Williama Tomlinsona. Czy też cokolwiek, co dotyczyło jego samego.

Ale miał trochę racji. Jeśli pospieszą się z pracą, szybciej będą wolni.

– Twój kociołek też nie grzeszy czystością – zauważył uszczypliwie. William wywrócił oczami.

Dwie – bardzo męczące i śmierdzące – godziny później cała pracownia lśniła. Ed dobrze wiedział, że ich praca nie była specjalnie pożyteczna, ponieważ już po pierwszych zajęciach znów trzeba będzie zaczynać sprzątanie od nowa. W każdym razie jako kara sprawdziła się dobrze, bo chwilowo nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na pojedynki czy inne głupoty. Marzył tylko o tym, żeby wreszcie znaleźć się z dala od tego człowieka i jego przynoszącej kłopoty aury. Dlatego gdy tylko przekroczył próg, zaczął szybko oddalać się w kierunku zachodniej wieży.

– Styles? – zawołał za nim William. Ed zatrzymał się i obejrzał przez ramię, unosząc brwi pytająco.

– Hmm?

Chłopak uśmiechnął się złowieszczo.

– Pamiętaj, że nasz pojedynek nie został rozstrzygnięty.

Potem odwrócił się na pięcie z zadziwiającą gracją, a czarna szata powiewała za nim jak skrzydła. William wydawał się perfekcyjny; pełen uroku osobistego, bystry, nie okazujący lęku. Idealnie pasował do obrazu Gryfona, który przez stulecia utrwalił się w zbiorowej świadomości.

Tak łatwo było go znienawidzić.

– Żeby cię hipogryf kopnął – wymamrotał Ed.

Jednak musiał przyznać, ten dzień nie był aż tak zły. To znaczy, jasne, McGonagall zmusiła go do spędzenia bitych trzech godzin w towarzystwie tego buca. Ale mogło być gorzej. Trafiały mu się już o wiele bardziej wyszukane kary.

Miał szczęście, że nie podpadł jeszcze tej nowej nauczycielce obrony przed czarną magią. Jeżeli wychowanie w świecie mugoli czegokolwiek go nauczyło to tego, żeby nigdy nie ufać dojrzałym kobietom w różowych sweterkach. A jeśli plotki na jej temat były prawdziwe...

– Lepiej nie przekonywać się o tym na własnej skórze – uznał.

Wypowiedział te słowa w złą godzinę.

 

***

 

Ed znalazł wejście do kuchni już na drugim roku. Nie był typem łasucha, ale od tamtej pory często korzystał z niego wieczorami. Nie wszystkie skrzaty patrzyły na to przychylnie, ale zdecydowana większość traktowała go już jak swojego. Zawsze mógł liczyć na to, że zostanie dla niego trochę dyniowych pasztecików. Jedyne, co musiał zrobić, to unikać uwagi nauczycieli po drodze. Zazwyczaj nie było to trudne.

Chyba że trafiło się na Irytka. Z jakiegoś powodu uważał on robienie uczniom problemów za nadzwyczaj zabawne.

– Cóż to, cóż to? Uczeń na korytarzu? – zawołał poltergeist, pojawiając się znikąd tuż nad nim. Ed podskoczył. – Dokąd to?

Na Irytka tak naprawdę nie było dobrego sposobu. Jedynymi osobami, przed którymi czuł respekt, byli Krwawy Baron i Dumbledore. Wszystkich innych miał sobie za nic. Nikogo nie słuchał, na nic więc zdawały się prośby i groźby, Ed już tego próbował. Ignorowanie go też nie było najlepszą metodą. Irytek zdecydowanie tego nie lubił.

– Jeśli będziesz trochę ciszej to ci powiem – zaproponował chłopak.

Irytek skrzyżował nogi w powietrzu i potarł brodę, udając, że naprawdę się nad tym zastanawia.

– Mam lepszy pomysł. Po co być ciszej, skoro mogę po prostu za tobą polecieć i sam zobaczyć? – powiedział i zachichotał. Trochę za głośno.

– Irytku... – Ed posłał mu błagalne spojrzenie. Zaczynało robić się późno. Nie chciał zostać złapany na włóczeniu się po szkole i drugi raz tego dnia przyczynić się do straty punktów.

– Co takiego? – krzyknął Irytek. – Czy mówię zbyt cicho? UCZEŃ NA KORYTARZU! CZEMU NIE JESTEŚ W ŁÓŻKU?

Ed zaklął pod nosem. Fantastycznie. Tylko tego mu brakowało. Przyspieszył. Zaraz zjawi się tu Filch i znów będzie zmuszony znosić rozczarowane spojrzenie profesora Flitwicka. Jak na zawołanie, z drugiego końca korytarza dobiegł go odgłos kroków.

Irytek zaśmiał się złowieszczo i w ułamku sekundy stał się niewidzialny. A potem rozległ się głośny huk i najbliższe okno rozprysnęło się na kawałeczki.

 _Błagam, tylko nie drugi raz dzisiaj_ , pomyślał Ed rozpaczliwie, zanim zasypał go deszcz szklanych odłamków. Podniósł tylko rękę; nie zdążył nawet wyjąć różdżki, by się osłonić.

W takiej pozycji zastała go profesor Umbridge.

 

***

 

 _Mogło być gorzej_ , powtarzał sam sobie, szybkim krokiem wracając do pokoju wspólnego. Krwawiącą dłoń przyciskał mocno do szaty, starając się nie zabrudzić podłogi. Naprawdę, mogło być gorzej. Profesor Umbridge postanowiła wymierzyć mu karę na własną rękę, więc tym razem nie miał tego palącego poczucia, że zawiódł opiekuna domu. W zasadzie chyba nawet nie odjęła punktów. Jedyne, czego się obawiał, że pamiątka po tym spotkaniu zostanie mu jeszcze na długo. Co było dość surową karą za zbicie okna, którego... nie zbił.

Trochę piekły go oczy. Teraz rana już tak bardzo nie bolała, ale przez ostatnią godzinę powstrzymywał się od krzyku. Takie były efekty.

Pewnie powinien wślizgnąć się do jakiejś łazienki i to przemyć, ale nie miał teraz do tego głowy, naprawdę. Brakowało tylko tego, żeby wpadł na kolejnego nauczyciela i zarobił trzeci tego dnia szlaban.

Jak na zawołanie, w tym momencie z impetem w kogoś uderzył.

 _Jeśli to profesor McGonagall, pójdę na wieżę zegarową i skoczę_ , obiecał sobie, bo ten dzień nie mógł być gorszy. Mógłby już się skończyć, naprawdę.

– Uważaj jak łazisz... Styles?

Ed zacisnął usta. Tylko jego tu brakowało.

William przyjrzał mu się uważnie, może trochę zbyt uważnie. Jego intensywnie niebieskie oczy przebiegły od butów, przez lekko zaplamioną szatę, aż do zmęczonej twarzy. Ed czuł, jak go oceniają, paliło to jego skórę.

Cóż. Przynajmniej nie była to McGonagall.

– Słuchaj, wiem, że nie jesteśmy jeszcze do końca kwita, ale byłbym bardzo wdzięczny, gdybyśmy przełożyli to na kiedy indziej.

Drugi chłopak zmarszczył brwi.

– O tej porze, na korytarzu? Spokojnie, też nie szukam kłopotów.

Choć może było to trochę nie na miejscu, Ed uśmiechnął się.

– Prawie ci wierzę.

William wzruszył ramionami.

– Każdy ma jakieś hobby – stwierdził. – Dokąd wybierasz się o tej porze, jeśli można spytać?

– Nie można – odparł Ed odruchowo. Przez ostatnie trzy lata przyzwyczaił się już do tej napiętej opryskliwości, która zwykle towarzyszyła ich krótkim rozmowom. Teraz jednak William zachowywał się... normalnie. Może po prostu wykorzystał już limit bycia irytującym przez te trzy godziny w lochach. – Do pokoju wspólnego.

– Tędy? Przecież to w zupełnie innej części zamku.

– Co?

William potrząsnął głową.

– Chyba nie jesteś zbyt przytomny, Styles. Nic dziwnego. Dzieci powinny już o tej godzinie dawno spać.

– Śmieszne – skomentował Ed z przekąsem.

– Co ci się stało? – spytał Gryfon. Tym razem jego głos brzmiał trochę inaczej. Było w nim mniej oschłości. – Masz krew na twarzy.

– Ach, to... To tylko Irytek. – Machnął ręką lekceważąco.

– I to też Irytek, tak? – William znacząco spojrzał na wierzch jego dłoni, której nie trzymał już tak mocno przy ciele.

– Emm... – zawahał się Ed.

Chłopak pokręcił głową z rezygnacją.

– Chodź – powiedział i odwrócił się na pięcie. Ruszył przed siebie, nawet nie oglądając się, by sprawdzić, czy ten faktycznie idzie za nim. Najwyraźniej nie wyobrażał sobie, że odważy się sprzeciwić.

Rozważył to. Ale właściwie co mu szkodziło?

– Dokąd w zasadzie idziemy? – spytał po chwili. Nie umknęło jego uwadze, że William prowadził go w zupełnie odwrotnym kierunku, niż początkowo zmierzał.

– Zobaczysz.

Zatrzymał się naprzeciw gobelinu z Barnabaszem Bzikiem. Ed zmarszczył brwi. Jaki to miało sens?

– Przecież tu nic... – zaczął, ale umilkł, gdy chłopak zaczął chodzić w tę i z powrotem wzdłuż ściany, zaciskając przy tym oczy. – Tomlinson, co ty najlepszego...

– Nie dajesz mi się skupić – zbeształ go William, nie przerywając spaceru. Wyglądało to co najmniej dziwacznie.

Jeszcze bardziej dziwaczne było to, że chwilę później oczom Eda ukazały się drzwi. Zaczynając czwarty rok nauki w Hogwarcie, powinien już być przyzwyczajony do takich zjawisk, ale był zupełnie pewny, że tych drzwi jeszcze chwilę temu tu nie było. Ba, nie widział ich tu jeszcze _nigdy_.

– Co...

– Nie gap się tak, właź, zanim ktoś przylezie – syknął William, wywracając oczami, jakby Ed był co najmniej mocno upośledzony.

– Ale gdzie...

Pomieszczenia, do którego został wepchnięty, też nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Przypominało trochę salon wspólny, ale było mniejsze i bardziej przytulne. Po lewej stronie dostrzegł łazienkę.

– Gdzie tyś nas, do cholery, wyprowadził?

– Coś ty taki nieufny? – parsknął William, ale sceptyczne spojrzenie Eda musiało przypomnieć mu o tych wszystkich razach, kiedy trafiali przez niego i tę nieustanną rywalizację w miejsca, w których zdecydowanie nie powinno ich być. Odchrząknął. – To Pokój Życzeń.

– Pokój czego?

– To ty przyjaźnisz się ze skrzatami domowymi, powinieneś wiedzieć lepiej – zauważył chłopak uszczypliwie.

Ed nie wiedział, czy potajemne przekazywanie pasztecików można nazwać przyjaźnią, ale tak czy inaczej poczuł się dotknięty.

– Jeśli znowu wpakujesz nas w kłopoty przez to, że ktoś znajdzie nas w zakazanej części zamku...

– Nikt nas nie znajdzie, daj spokój. Tu nie można tak po prostu sobie wejść.

Krukon spojrzał na drzwi, marszcząc nos w konsternacji. William roześmiał się.

– Na tym polega magia tego miejsca. Każdy może znaleźć tu to, czego akurat potrzebuje... i to bezpieczna kryjówka. Skoro o tym mowa.

Wskazał łazienkę i ukłonił się nisko.

– Panie przodem – oznajmił. Zanim Ed zdążył się obrazić, dodał: – Nie przyprowadziłem cię tu na pogaduszki. Trzeba przemyć ci tę brzydką twarz.

– Należy ci to przyznać, jestem mistrzem komplementów – stwierdził z przekąsem. William znowu się zaśmiał.

– Siadaj – nakazał mu, wskazując umywalkę. Nawet nie protestował. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że masz kawałki szkła we włosach? I rozciętą brew? Coś ty wyprawiał?

– Mówiłem ci już – wzruszył ramionami.

– A ta ręka?

Ed już chciał ją zabrać, ale William był szybszy. Chwycił ją i z zadziwiającą delikatnością wsunął pod strumień wody. Lekko przyschnięta krew spłynęła po ściankach zlewu, ujawniając wciąż zaróżowione, koślawe litery na wierzchu jego dłoni.

– _Nie będę rozbijać okien?_ – przeczytał chłopak. Podniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Czy to... czy to przez te szyby, które dzisiaj wybiliśmy? – spytał ciszej. Ed potrzebował chwili, by zrozumieć, co maluje się na jego twarzy.

To były _wyrzuty sumienia_. Święty Mungo. William Tomlinson miał sumienie.

– Nie. Mówiłem ci już, spotkałem Irytka. Rozbił okno na korytarzu i zwiał. Typowo, spadło na mnie.

Widać było, że odetchnął z ulgą. Ale tylko na chwilę. Znów skupił się na jego dłoni. Ostrożnie przejechał palcem po napisie.

– To sprawka Umbridge, prawda?

– Skąd...

– Słyszałem o tym. Każe uczniom pisać ich własną krwią... – Przełknął ślinę. – Harry Potter też ma taką ranę, widziałem to na własne oczy. Tylko że ta jego wygląda dużo gorzej.

Ed poczuł, jak po karku przebiegają mu dreszcze. Czyli wszystko to, co mówiono o tej babie, było prawdą. Patrzył na swoją rękę, kiedy William delikatnie czyścił ją z resztek krwi. Chociaż wcale nie musiał tego robić.

– Wierzysz w to, co mówi? – odezwał się po chwili.

– Umbridge?

– Nie. – Ed przygryzł wargę. – Harry Potter. O tym, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto powrócił.

William przez chwilę nie odpowiadał.

– Nie wiem, w co wierzę – powiedział w końcu. – Ale jeśli to prawda, nie będę uciekał od walki.

Znów to słynne męstwo i brawura.

– Jesteś taki gryfonowaty – stwierdził Ed.

– Nawet nie ma takiego słowa – parsknął chłopak, chlapiąc go wodą w twarz. – Jako Krukon powinieneś to wiedzieć.

– Krzywdzące stereotypy! – zaprotestował ze śmiechem.

William uśmiechnął się. Wyglądał naprawdę dobrze, kiedy się uśmiechał, trzeba było mu to przyznać.

– Więc... skąd znasz to miejsce? – zmienił temat szybko.

– Pokój Życzeń?

– Mhm.

– Znalazłem go kiedyś przypadkiem. To nie było specjalnie trudne. Lubi być pomocny.

– Mówisz o nim jak o żywej istocie.

– Ale tak jest. Można znaleźć tu wszystko. Wystarczy wiedzieć, gdzie szukać. Pamiętasz, jak w zeszłym roku Dumbledore mówił na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym o pokoju pełnym nocników?

Ed spuścił głowę, zażenowany.

– Ehm. Właściwie... nie pamiętam. Bo nie byłem na balu.

William uniósł brwi.

– Czemu?

– Bo... nikt mnie nie zaprosił?

Kiedy odbywał się Turniej Trójmagiczny, obaj byli dopiero w trzeciej klasie. Wszyscy uczniowie poniżej czwartego roku mogli wziąć udział w Balu tylko pod warunkiem, że zostali zaproszeni przez kogoś ze starszego rocznika. Nie dziwiło go, że Williamowi się udało. Czy wspominał już o charakterystycznym uroku osobistym? Ed może nie był niepopularny, ale nie miał zbyt wielu znajomych w wyższych klasach. Szczególnie wśród dziewczyn.

– Tak naprawdę nie straciłeś wiele – zapewnił William i to było takie nie w jego stylu, że aż trudno było w to uwierzyć.

W jakim stopniu zdołał go poznać przez te trzy lata?

Kiedy udało im się pozbyć wszystkich odłamków szkła z bujnych włosów i twarzy Eda, usiedli razem na sofie.

– Jest mniejsze prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś zauważy, że nie ma nas w łóżkach, niż że złapią nas na korytarzu, kiedy będziemy wracać do dormitoriów – stwierdził William i pewnie miał rację. Ku własnemu zaskoczeniu, Ed nie miał nic przeciwko spędzeniu reszty tej nocy w jego towarzystwie. Kto by pomyślał? Ale...

– Szedłeś gdzieś, zanim mnie spotkałeś – zauważył. Bo to jasne, że nie zmierzał do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów. Ed nie był głupi.

William tylko machnął dłonią.

– Miałem spotkać się z dziewczyną – wyjaśnił. _Och._ – Ale Debra może poczekać. Nie zostawia się przecież swojego nemezis w potrzebie.

– Właśnie że się zostawia! – zaśmiał się Ed. – Zupełnie nie znasz się na taktyce, co?

– Albo po prostu lubię mieć kogoś, kto zawsze jest _taaak_ entuzjastyczny na mój widok.

Tamtej nocy Ed po raz pierwszy pomyślał, że może, może jakimś cudem on i William Tomlinson mogliby kiedyś zostać przyjaciółmi.

 

_2 maja 1998 roku_

 

Will powalił kolejnego śmierciożercę na ziemię i rzucił Edowi szybkie spojrzenie. Mógłby przysiąc, że nawet się uśmiechnął. W takiej chwili, gdy wszyscy byli krok od śmierci.

Ed nie potrafił opisać tego, jak bardzo kochał jego uśmiech. Zawsze rozjaśniał tę piękną twarz, a przede wszystkim oczy. Nawet teraz, cały umorusany ziemią, z zaschniętą krwią na skórze, był najjaśniejszą gwiazdą na tle całego nocnego nieba.

– Dajesz radę? – sapnął.

– Pff – prychnął Ed. – Skoro ty dajesz to oczywiste, że ja też, w końcu we wszystkim jestem od ciebie lepszy.

– Chciałbyś!

Nie było im dane kontynuować tej rozmowy, bo zaatakowali ich kolejni śmierciożercy. Coraz więcej osób wokół nich padało w walce. Nie wyglądało to dobrze. A jednak jakimś sposobem nadal to Will był wszystkim, co Ed widział.

Ich relacja przez ostatnie sześć lat popadała ze skrajności w skrajność i zmieniała się bardzo dynamicznie, ale nie zamieniłby jej na żadną inną. Wiele go nauczyła. O ludziach... ale przede wszystkim o samym sobie. William wydobył z niego te części, o których nie miał pojęcia, że istnieją.

Na początku szczerze się nienawidzili. Potem zmieniło się to bardziej w rywalizację dla sportu. Tamtego wieczoru, po karze w gabinecie Umbridge, gdy okazało się, że jednak potrafią znaleźć wspólny język, wszystko stało się inne. Wrogość z czasem przeistoczyła się w neutralność, a nawet sympatię. Potem w przyjaźń. W pewnym sensie odnaleźli siebie nawzajem, gdy świat czarodziejów zaczął upadać. Ed nie wiedział, jak poradziłby sobie bez niego, bo gdy Czarny Pan powrócił, nastały naprawdę ciemne czasy. Nie było łatwo.

Wspierali siebie nawzajem, gdy spadały na nich niesprawiedliwe kary i oszczerstwa. A było ich naprawdę wiele. Szczególnie, gdy po śmierci Dumbledore'a nie było już nikogo, kto chroniłby uczniów. Byli zdani tylko na siebie.

Kilka miesięcy wcześniej, gdy profesor Carrow omal nie skatował Eda na śmierć i było z nim naprawdę źle, tak źle, że prawie nie mógł się ruszać, Will nie odstępował go nawet na krok. Wtedy pierwszy raz powiedział mu, że go kocha. Ed pamiętał, że nie mógł tamtego dnia przestać płakać i nawet mimo tego ogromnego cierpienia, które mu zadano, wspominał go jako najpiękniejszy dzień swojego życia.

Wątpił, by ktokolwiek wiedział o ich związku, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. William był słońcem jego krótkiego, kruchego życia. Tylko to się liczyło.

Teraz walczyli ramię w ramię. Wiedział, że stoją po dobrej stronie, nigdy w to nie wątpił. Świat nie zasłużył na rządy kogoś takiego jak Voldemort. Trzeba było go powstrzymać i jedyną ich nadzieją był Harry Potter. Ale wszyscy wiedzieli też, że nie poradzi sobie sam.

 _Nie będę uciekał od walki_ , powiedział kiedyś Will. Ed nigdy nie był z nikogo tak dumny, jak z niego. Sprawa, o którą walczyli, była jedyną słuszną.

Jasna smuga światła, posłana z różdżki śmierciożercy, przemknęła tuż obok jego głowy. Miał niesamowite szczęście, że nie zginął. Jego kontratak był szybki. Ogłuszył swojego przeciwnika i osłonił się zaklęciem tarczy przed kolejnym z nich. Wiedział, że nie da rady unikać ich wiecznie, ale miał zamiar spróbować.

Zaklęcia przecinały powietrze wokół niego i nawet nie wiedział już, które rzucane są przez jego sprzymierzeńców, a które przez przeciwników. Panował chaos. Każdy starał się przechylić szalę zwycięstwa trochę bardziej na swoją stronę. Igrali z losem, próbując kupić sobie jeszcze odrobinę szczęścia. I jeszcze odrobinę. I jeszcze...

Czasem było go za mało.

Ed miał w życiu dużo szczęścia. Jak na zwykłego chłopca z mugolskiej rodziny, przeżył wspaniałe rzeczy. Dane mu było poznać świat czarodziejów od podszewki, uczęszczać do Hogwartu za czasów największego czarodzieja, jakiego znał świat, Albusa Dumbledore'a. Dane mu było poznać Harry'ego Pottera, Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Dane mu było walczyć o wolność wraz z wieloma wybitnymi czarodziejami. Dane mu było poznać Williama Tomlinsona i dzielić z nim najsłodszy z sekretów.

Tak, Will był największym szczęściem, jakie go spotkało. Był wdzięczny za każdą sekundę, którą z nim spędził.

Odwrócił się dokładnie w momencie, by ujrzeć, jak jego ukochany szczęściarz zostaje ugodzony.

Zielony promień zaklęcia uderzył go prosto w pierś. William zdążył tylko otworzyć usta, nim jego oczy zmętniały. Jego piękne, piękne oczy.

Ed nawet nie wiedział, czy krzyczy.

Mimo że wokół nadal szalała bitwa, podbiegł do niego i padł na kolana. Jakimś szalonym cudem nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagę. Być może to siły wyższe postanowiły podarować mu chociaż te ostatnie chwile.

– Will, Willy – powtarzał rozpaczliwie, chwytając chłopaka w ramiona, jakby spodziewał się, że ten zaraz wybuchnie śmiechem i pocałuje go w nos, jak robił to tyle razy wcześniej. Chociaż w głębi serca wiedział. Tylko jedna osoba na świecie przeżyła Avada Kedavrę i był to wyjątkowy przypadek. Z tym zaklęciem praktycznie nie dało się wygrać.

Jego słoneczko, jego kochanie, jego najdroższy skarb i największe szczęście właśnie zginęło z rąk jakiegoś brudnego śmierciożercy.

– Will – zapłakał, przyciskając jego bezwładne ciało do piersi. Nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek płakał tak bardzo. Być może na zewnątrz były to tylko pojedyncze łzy, ale jego dusza wyła z bólu. Serce akompaniowało.

Liczył się z tą ewentualnością, prawda? Musiał się liczyć, włączając się do walki. Ale jakie to miało znaczenie, skoro te ukochane oczy były teraz puste...

 _Skup się,_ odezwał się rozsądek gdzieś z bardzo głęboka. Zginął w walce. _Nie chciałby, żebyś ty umarł, płacząc nad jego martwym ciałem._

I czyż nie było to prawdziwe?

Złożył ostatni pocałunek na jego czole i podniósł się z ziemi.

Z taką zaciętością nie walczył jeszcze nigdy. Przeciwnicy na jego drodze padali jak muchy. Wkładał to całe zaangażowanie, na jakie stać było jego zmiażdżone serce. Chciał, by William był dumny. Wiedział, że by był.

Przebiegał koło schodów, gdy dostrzegł jednego ze śmierciożerców, celującego różdżką w jakiegoś Gryfona. Znał tego chłopaka. Miał na imię Neville i był rok od niego starszy. Kiedyś znany był jako okropna ciamajda i większość rówieśników po prostu się z niego naśmiewała. Przez ostatni rok zmieniło się to radykalnie. Uczniowie wiele mu zawdzięczali, prawdopodobnie więcej, niż mógł sobie wyobrazić.

Ed byłby głupi, nie domyślając się, że takie osoby jak Neville zawsze mają do odegrania jakąś większą rolę. Decyzja w zasadzie była prosta.

Gdy błysnęło zielone światło, był już na miejscu.

W zasadzie nawet nie bolało. To była tylko sekunda szoku i odrętwienia. _Will_ , pomyślał.

A potem wszystko zrobiło się czarne.

 

 

_1 września 2010_

 

– Ciszej! – zirytowała się kobieta, której nazwiska nie było jeszcze dane Harry'emu poznać. Na razie wiedział o niej tylko tyle, że hałas – albo dzieci – szybko wyprowadzał ją z równowagi. Tak czy siak, nie było to dobre połączenie dla kogoś pracującego w szkole. Nawet tak niezwykłej szkole jak Hogwart. – Proszę was. Bądźcie cicho! Zaraz wprowadzę was na Wielką Salę, ale musicie trochę się...

Chyba zorientowała się, że nikt nie zwraca na nią uwagi, bo westchnęła ciężko. Rozejrzała się dookoła i napotkała jego spojrzenie.

– Co roku jest to samo – powiedziała. Najwyraźniej potrzebowała się wyżalić. – A nawet gorzej. – Pokręciła głową z rezygnacją. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się niepewnie, nie bardzo wiedząc, co ma odpowiedzieć. Sam był zbyt onieśmielony faktem, że w ogóle trafił do tej szkoły, by móc nawiązywać jakiekolwiek znajomości, co dopiero mówić o głośnych rozmowach. – Jak się nazywasz? – zapytała nauczycielka.

– Harry Styles – odpowiedział, starając się przekrzyczeć tłum.

– Styles? – zmarszczyła nos. Skinął głową niepewnie. – Ostatni raz, kiedy mieliśmy tu jakiegoś Stylesa, profesor Flitwick prawie rwał sobie włosy z głowy. Módl się, żebyś nie trafił do Ravenclawu. Tym bardziej – dodała, już chyba bardziej do siebie – że w tym roku mamy też jednego Tomlinsona na liście pierwszorocznych. – Znów pokręciła głową. – Co za rok, ludzie, co za rok.

Harry nie miał pojęcia, o co mogło jej chodzić. W jego rodzinie nie było wielu czarodziejów. Wiedział o jednym wujku, który zginął w Bitwie o Hogwart, ale było to jeszcze przed jego narodzinami i wspominano go jako bohatera. Nie kogoś, kto mógłby doprowadzić profesora do depresji. I o co chodziło z tym Tomlinsonem?

Poczuł na sobie czyjś wzrok. Rozejrzał się podejrzliwie, aż wreszcie zobaczył niskiego chłopca o jasnobrązowych włosach, który wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie. Jego niebieskie oczy dosłownie wwiercały się w Harry'ego, jakby mogły przejrzeć jego duszę na wylot.

I, z niewiadomych powodów, były jakoś dziwnie znajome.

 


End file.
